This invention relates to weeders and cultivators, particularly the type having spaced-apart tines with a tensioned wire extending therebetween.
Many tools have been devised in the past for weeding gardens and otherwise cultivating the soil. These include hoes, weeders with blades or rotary devices which chop weeds, and in the process move large amounts of soil, sometimes replanting the weeds elsewhere. Some of these tools penetrate deeply into the soil and can cause damage to the roots of crops. Many of the earlier tools are bulky so it is difficult to weed in close proximity to plants without causing damage, particularly very small nursery plants. In addition, many such cultivators are not suitable for dry, sandy soil because turning over large volumes of soil causes loss of critical moisture.
A class of cultivator is known which is somewhat rake like, having an elongated handle with spaced-apart tines at the bottom end thereof. A tensioned wire extends between the tines. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,056,007 to Jaenichen, 1,050,721 to Dickson and 2,397,786 to Gascoigne. While such devices theoretically present a solution to the problem of hand weeding, particularly in sandy soil, they have not achieved widespread acceptance. Some of these tools, for example, have relatively broad outer tines so that they cannot weed closely to small plants. In addition, many such tools do not allow for easy replacement and tensioning of the wire, causing inconvenience for the gardener.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved cultivator or weeder of this type having tines which are strong, but thin adjacent the wire so that the tool can cultivate close to small plants without causing damage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tool of this class where the wire can be easily replaced and the tension can be conveniently adjusted without requiring special tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool of this type which is simple and robust in construction so that it can be built economically and yet provide convenient and reliable operation over a long period of time.